Strawberry Scents
by iiea
Summary: Shirogane Ryou is addicted to her. Her scent. Her every move. The way she acts around himself. And when she asks him to... How will he control himself when she's that close?
1. Chapter 1: Lust of a Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM! I wish I did though. **

**Details: all members of TMM are 1****st**** years in high school. Except Zakuro, she is in early twenties. THEREFORE! That makes Shirogane-san 19. Also, I don't cuss. So I know they cuss a lot, but I will not make them cuss in this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Yamamura-san**

Ichigo walked into the café smiling delightfully. "Good morning, Ichigo!" Pudding beamed. "Good morning." She replied, her eyes sparkling with happiness and glee. "Another slow day. It might speed up by lunch since its so nice outside." She murmured. Ryou glanced up to the dark red-haired girl. "Morning…" He mumbled, but she didn't pay attention. Ichigo walked to the back dressing room and changed into her frilled uniform. Ryou frowned at this. _Stupid Girl, _The blonde thought. She came out, while Mint and Lettuce greeted her with 'good morning'.

One person walked in that made Ichigo jump in joy. "Masaya-kun!" She literally jumped into his arms. Ryou glared and looked away. "I came to see you since my practice isn't until three." He smiled so heartedly, it made Ryou storm off into the kitchen.

That's all she ever talks about. Masaya this, Masaya that. Sour Strawberry! Ryou thought angrily. He could hear Ichigo ram on and on about how happy she was. This was annoying him. She finally let down on the chatter when a couple customers roamed in. "Welcome!" The Mew Mews chorused together. The customers were middle-aged men dressed casual, but nice. He glanced to one of the men who seemed to eye all of them. "Is there anything in particular you would like to drink?" Ichigo seated them with such elegance. Ryou looked away, surprised at his actions.

Ichigo came in, carrying a small slip for orders. "Strawberry, give it here." Ichigo fumed. "My name is Ichigo, you dumb blonde!" She handed the slip. The men looked to Ichigo with strange eyes. They must be… There had been rumors of perverts along a chain of cafés that involved young girls.

This angered him. Ichigo was now back at the table, setting down beverages and taking orders for food. He pretended to occupy himself by washing dished. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro swept the dirtied floor. Ichigo walked backed to the kitchen, but slipped and fell on water. She blushed, for her panties were almost exposed. "Eep!" She jumped up. Mint laughed and patted her shoulder. "Watch out, klutz!" Ichigo fumed and stormed by the now blushing Ryou. "Can I get two parfaits and three lemon cakes?" She mumbled while pulling the hems on her dress down.

He came to his senses and nodded. "S-sorry…" He murmured. While preparing the dishes, Ryou decided to make small talk. Ichigo beat him to it and said, "I hope this day doesn't go by slow…" He nodded and grunted his agreement. Her eyes flickered boredom. "Here, Strawberry." Ryou said it just to aggravate her. "STOP calling me that, Blonde!" She shot back, taking the large tray containing the five dishes.

"Sorry for the wait." Ichigo smiled to the men. "Its fine," One of them smiled gratefully to her. Ryou kept a close eye on the new high school girl. Turning around, he became partly worried. She'll be fine. Ichigo is stronger that she seems. The blonde-haired and blue-eyed male convinced himself. Ichigo poked Ryou, causing him to whip around. She stepped back. "Sorry, you had a weird expression on your face just now." The girl explained. He blushed and turned to see the five men leaving. I must've mistaken them….I got so worked up over nothing! He scolded himself.

Masaya had left while Ichigo was attending the men. "Thank God…" He growled. Keiichiro walked into the main parlor, dodging tables. "Ichigo-san, could you please run this to the postal office? I'm afraid my car is low on gas." Ichigo walked from Ryou. He wanted to make her stay by his side, as the sweet smell of strawberries subsided. She glanced to Keiichiro and then to Ryou. "Since you asked so nicely. Unlike someone I know…" Ichigo took the letter and walked out the large door.

The fresh air engulfed Ichigo as soon as she stepped outside. People were playing, running, and being happy. She suddenly felt sluggish in the dessert café. "Run, run ,run…" She laughed at herself as she started to run. Starting slowly, Ichigo picked up her speed into a full throttle run. Her cat agility kicked in and she was running faster than the average human. But of course, she wasn't human. In less than fifteen minutes, she was returning from the office, panting.

Ichigo pushed the door open, sweating all over. Ryou was standing there, holding a washing towel. His lower member hardened. Then, blushing, Ryou turned away. "I'm…back…" She gasped. Pudding laughed. "Did Onee-chan run a little too fast?" Ichigo nodded and dropped to her knees. "Thank-you!" Keiichiro beamed at her. She blushed.

Turning on his heels, Ryou ran up the stairs to his plain room. Gasping, he looked to his window. She looked…as if… The panting male's eyes grew tiny. A knock came at the door in which he was leaning on. "Shirogane-san? You okay?" It was no other than Ichigo. The girl he was craving, but couldn't say it aloud. "Y-yeah!" He answered in his best normal voice. "I want to ask you something…" Her soft voice sounded so close. "Sure…" Ryou amazingly sounded fine, even though he wasn't. "Can you…teach me how to…kiss?" Ichigo shut her eyes and blushed. Ryou covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. He blushed and slightly yelled, "Sure! Um…how about you stay after the Café closes?" Ichigo squealed. "Thank-you!" He could hear her running footsteps grow fainter.

What did I agree to? I can't do this to Ichigo. I must stay self-controlled…or will I?

Ryou waved to the other Mews. Ichigo was sitting at one of the small vacant tables in the parlor. He looked back towards her. "Go brush your teeth before we start." Ryou grinned at handed her an unused toothbrush. "Fine." Ichigo snatched the blue utensil and stormed to the changing room where she found toothpaste. She began to brush in short, fluid motions. She could hear Ryou's footsteps close by. Rinsing, Ichigo turned off the water and stuck the toothbrush in her small purse.

She came out, sitting where she was before. Ryou wasn't there, though. "Shirogane-san?" A light swish came from behind. Ichigo turned around, then back around to see Ryou in his chair. "Wha-?" She was confused. He laughed. "Your so gullible, Strawberry." Ichigo looked at her hands. "Get on with the lesson," Her mumble was soft, but audible. Ryou wiped a small tear from his left eye. "Okay, okay. Relax." He moved the chair next to her. Soft, dark red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Ryou leaned slightly until he was engulfed in her strawberry-sweet scent.

"Don't move…" He commanded. Ichigo wasn't going to move anyways. She was surprised at how close he was to her face. "I…" She murmured, barely audible to the human ear. Ryou whipped back into his chair. "Lesson one!" He laughed. "Make them want it. You make them want the kiss, but some people force it on the other. So that results in bad manner." Ryou beamed. Ichigo sat there, confused. "And exactly how do I make a person want it?" He stared out the window thinking. You just need to be within one inch of me and I'll be begging for you…He thought numbly. "You just look at them as if they want it already." Ryou explained, glancing at the teen and then back out the window.

"Like this?" Her eyes showed sweet seduction and lust. Ack! D-don't come any nearer or I'll attack! His mind warned his entire body. Ichigo continued to stare as if she weren't just doing it to show him if she was right or wrong. It was like Ichigo actually wanted Ryou to take her in his warm embrace. She suddenly stopped the look. Ryou snapped back to his senses,

"That was good. Just intensify it a little more." He felt his lower member harden completely. As soon as this happened, Ryou casually crossed his legs. "Or…You could just lean in and kiss them, giving some eye contact. Ichigo nodded and took mental notes on his words. "May I ask," She snapped her head up to face him. "Who exactly are you going to do this to?" Ryou asked, curiosity danced in his blue eyes. Ichigo blushed. "Well…it's going to be my first kiss, so…of course it's Masaya." She glistened in delight. Ryou clenched his teeth with anger.

Maybe I could coax her into…I could never do that to Ichigo. She doesn't even think of me. He thought with so much anger. "Shirogone-san?" Ichigo was within his intense perimeter. "You okay?" Ryou snapped his head up and blushed. "S-sorr…y" He stared into her beautiful pink-red eyes, which had a tint of brown in them. "Are you sick?" Ichigo put a soft hand to his forehead, leaning back a little. "I'm fine!" The member was now twitching in desire.

She got up, causing her chair to screech slightly. "I guess I'll go home then." Her smiled brought Ryou to his limit. Ichigo grabbed her purse nonchalantly and walked out the door. As soon as Ichigo was out of his sight, he groaned. I ache...I need it so much…Ryou complained in his mind. Keiichiro walked in the door, and seemed to wave to Ichigo. "Such a nice girl… Why was she here so late?" He inquired. I was teaching her how to kiss. Nothing much, just begging for her body in my mind. Ryou laughed at the thought. "We needed to discuss something." Which was true, in a form of teaching. "Well, I hope nothing is wrong at all." Keiichiro's voice was taut with manner.

Ichigo felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Masaya smiling at her. "Masaya-kun! I'm surprised to see you here. Don't you have practice?" Ichigo looked at her cell which read five thirty. "I was let out early, so I thought I would walk in the park. Coming back from work?" The dark-haired boy noticed her cute features. "Y-yes! I was wondering..." Ichigo paused and let out a breath. "If you'd like to come over and have dinner with me and my family." She blushed furiously. Masaya took a step back, surprised. "Yes, I would love to." His smile brought Ichigo to supreme happiness.

What she didn't know is that a certain someone named Shirogane Ryou was walking close to them, angered. No, furious. That...abnormal fruit! How could she like that idiot...but he is perfect. Good at sports, school, great manners. Or so I heard from The Strawberry. Plus he is her age. Not five years older. Ryou looked to them to see her beaming at him. He was more than furious. If he goes to her house...then they'll kiss. Ryou clenched his teeth and walked on. That first kiss... It was enough to make him tense with anger. He didn't even know why he decided to take a walk any ways. Grumbling, Ryou made himself walk away.

Ichigo walked into her house, Masaya close behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya looked to each other, smiling ever so weirdly. "It looks like our daughter brought some one home." Mrs. Momomiya winked. Mr. Momomiya brushed past Masaya murmuring in his ear, "Touch my daughter and die." Masaya smiled weakly and took a step back. Ichigo grabbed her Dad's ear and flung him out an open window. "Don't critisize Masaya-kun!" She yelled, angered. Mrs. Momomiya laughed and added another set of silverware to the long maple wood table. Ichigo sat down along with Masaya next to her. "Tonight's curry and fried rice!" Sakura announced. She set it down and Ichigo dug in, filling her plate.

Masaya laughed so nicely, it mad Ichigo blush. "Sorry...I-" He cut her off politely. "Don't worry. You must be hungry being surrounded by sweets all day." He piled his plate also. "This is great, Momomiya!" He smiled to Ichigo's mother. "I'm glad you like it..." Ichigo was already finished, and rubbing her stomach. Soon followed Masaya, leaning back into the wooden chair. "Ah! Its six already? I have to go!" Masaya jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. Ichigo stood and followed him, uneasy.

They were now outside, slightly cold. "Etto...Masaya-kun..." She mumbled. He turned to look at her. "I..." Ichigo blushed rapidly. Masaya laughed and took her hands. "Love you? Is that what you were going to say?" He smiled. Ichigo blushed even more, if that was possible. "Ye-yeah..." Masaya pecked her on the forehead and waved. "Bye-bye!" Ichigo yelled as he ran off. Her cheeks were now as red as her hair. She eard a rustle nearby and turned to face the noise. "Eh...who's there?" Ichigo's voice was uneasy. A squirrel jumped out and ran across the street.

"Getting so worked up..." She rubbed her head and headed inside, where her father was sleeping heavily on the couch. Ichigo tip-toed up to her room, careful not to wake the sleeping beast. She landed face first on her soft bed. "Crappit! I was supposed to kiss him!" The girl cursed herself for not taking physical notes when she was with Ryou. Soon, she fell asleep in a t-shirt and mini-shorts.

Ichigo awakened to a knock on her door. "Ichigo! Get up! You have work today!" Her mother called. "Fine..." She mumbled. It was Saturday morning. Ichigo didn't bother to change clothes. She just put on a bra and some underwear then went to brush her teeth and hair.

Pretty soon, she was walking out in public in her pajamas. The only clothing she did change was her top, which was now a black mid-sleeved night shirt. Ichigo carried her phone in her pocket, which now rang intensively. Rummaging in the large pocket, she answered, "Ichigo~nya?" The ~nya part poked into her speech, making her blush. "Ichigo! Get your butt in this café right now!" It was Ryou with the other Mews screaming in the background. "Fine, fine!" She sighed and hung up.

Ichigo was slowing up to the entrance to the café. Opening the door she grumbled. "I'm here, you happy now?" Zakuro whacked her head. "I'ts going to get busy and we need help preparing food." She glared. Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce were scrubbing the tables and putting the chairs down. Ryou's footsteps sounded close. She could tell by the pace. Slow, but not too slow. Almost hurried, but calm.

He stopped at the smell of strawberries before reaching into her sight. Ryou peered around to see her being told off by Zakuro…in her pajamas. Its like she did this to taunt me…But its so sexy! Crap…I'm getting hard! He rushed up stairs, careful not to make his footsteps heard. Closing the door, he panted. Ichigo… If only she knew what she did to the blonde. Ryou looked now to the window. Ichigo was smiling to customers as they came in. That smile is mine… He ranted on in his mid.

A couple of boys glanced at her. This made him furious. Ryou stormed down the stairs, making himself look calm when getting into people's view. "Ichigo," He called to her. She turned around, rushing over to him. "Go and clean the dishes. I'll take over your spot." Ichigo smiled and bowed. Ryou just wanted to make her smile. Taking on the tray, which was set in the palm in her hand, Ryou set it down for a moment, lazily tying an apron on. He picked up the serving tray and walked to the kitchen, where Keiichiro was surprised to see him. "Well, at least your not locked in your room, Ryou." Keiichiro glanced at the tray, filling it up with sweets.

One of them smelled like strawberries. Instantly, Ichigo lingered into his dulled mind as if in a trance. The smell got stronger and Ryou heard Ichigo's voice, worried. "Mint! Be careful! You almost hit the poor woman!" She spoke warily. A sound of glass being picked up was heard. He rushed out and Ichigo winced as the glass pricked her hand. "Stop it o you'll hurt yourself." Ryou leaned on the doorway. A couple girls blushed at his sight, in which he ignored.

She stood, growling. "Fine…" Ichigo slipped out an oven glove from her uniform's pocket and continued to attend the glass. Hardheaded girl. Can't she see I'm worried? Ryou thought, walking over to her and grapping Ichigo's matted hand. "Come here…" He snapped and dragged her along. She was blushing as whispers started to rise from the crowd.

Shirogane-san looks like he is up to something. That evil little… Ryou closed the door after taking her into his room. "Let me see your cut." He gestured to her glove. Ichigo put both hands behind her back. "No way…" She teased. "Now." He demanded. Giving into that evil glare, Ichigo slid off the oven mitt and showed him.

Ryou looked at a drop of blood that was lingering on the cut. He took it to his mouth and sucked on it. Ichigo blushed widely. "V-vampire!" She shut her eyes. The blue-eyed male smiled. "No…disinfecting. Saliva helps wounds." He told truth in a teasing tone. "S-stop! Nya~a! I'll turn into a cat again. And I won't let you get your greedy paws on me again." She snapped. Ryou let go of her hand, looking to the clock. "The café is closing now. How about we make it even; I'll give you a kissing lesson again today after everyone's gone." Ichigo nodded gratefully and left the room. _Sh…what was I doing? I almost lost my control…so close to that strawberry scent. _He looked to his room. Petite and clean, as usual.

Looking the stairs, the room was empty that fast. The Mews were sounding outside, laughing. Ichigo put up the remainder of the chairs, looking kind of cheerful. "Shirogane-san, can you help me put up these chairs?" He nodded, already setting one on a small table. "So…you passed the first lesson. On to the second," Ryou laughed half-heartedly. Ichigo stood by a table, which she left the chairs down for them to sit. "So, y-you want to work on the flow of the kiss." He slurred on his y's on accident.

Leaning in towards her, Ryou looked at the soft lips that lay before him. Ichigo blushed and averted her eyes to the side. And Ryou…


	2. Chapter 2: I can't take it anymore!

**HEY! I super hope you like this chapter! It might not be as long cause I had four days and fresh ideas. Any ways: I loved your reviews and watches! I hope you guys like this chapter also! Oh! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, tell me! I'mma about to be stumped and end the story way to soon! I WANT THIS STORY LOOOONG! Lolz! Cya after the chapter! **

**BTW: Stupid me for this, but, Ichigo's parents died in a car crash (Not really, just adds a lot to the story) One reason I decided this was I can't remember their names, and I had ideas….**

* * *

Ichigo averted her eyes. Ryou leaned in and…

He stopped after noticing the teen look away, blushing. "I shouldn't have pushed it like that. Sorry." He turned away. Ichigo felt guilty. "Its fine. I didn't feel rushed or forced or anything." She smiled so innocently. Ryou then turned back to her. "Then…did you kiss that _guy_ yet?" He spat in disgust. Ichigo was surprised. "N-no…" She blushed and looked at the white table in front of her. "Why? Are you that persistent about my first kiss being with him?" The red-haired girl fumed. Ryou paused. "You talk about him non-stop! So I guess I was just curious!" He was lying. _Actually, I just wanted you to know I cared._

Ichigo sighed and looked to her boss. "I-…Masaya-kun is just…well," She couldn't explain it. "I guess he just gets me. That's why I like him, I guess." Ryou understood now. "So just because he looks through you, you like him? I think that's…stupid." He laughed, which caught Ichigo's undivided attention. "Why? Do you think you would suit me better?" She beamed. Ryou paused. After a moment, a smirk played at his lips. "It depends."

Ichigo stood up. "Before this turns into a weird conversation, I'm going to leave." Her swishing hair left him breathless. _Sour Strawberry…Now I have my work cut out._

Ichigo walked from her classroom to Physical Education, where she pulled on gym shorts and a grey t-shirt. A couple girls were murmuring. "Hm? What's the matter?" They all giggled. "Sensei is sick. So a cute guy from another Academy is substituting! I heard he was around our age!"

"Will you just…!" Ryou struggled with his friend. "Shut it, Ryou! They're just people. Not the army!" He sighed. "Kail! C'mon!" Ryou smiled and opened the doors to the outside world. "Ooooh! Such cute girls!" Kail veered. A lock of red hair caught Ryou's eye. "Ichi…Ichigo?" She was laughing along with her friends. _That Smile…_ He couldn't help it. Ryou felt his manhood harden deeply. Ichigo turned around to see Ryou. She pointed at him. "I know you!" He couldn't help but laugh. "So that's how you greet me?" Ichigo fumed. "That's right! Cause you're not welcomed-!" Her friends cut her off. "What she meant to say was: Welcome to our school! Please take care of us!"

Ichigo sighed and turned away. _That's what you say. That blondie is mean!_ Ryou spied her anger. "Any way. On with this class!" Kail yelled at the teens. "Today, we are going to run. Girls over there and boys over there." Ryou smirked and waved as he ran towards the girls' side. Kail dropped his jaw. "H-hey! No fair!" Ryou stuck his tounge out in taunt and turned to the ladies that were giggling. "Okay. See those hurdles? Jump 'em as you run. On your mark, get set, go…" He smiled as the girls took off. Some of them lagged a little, but still remarkable.

Of course, Ichigo was in front. By at least ten feet. _She looks like she's really motivated. _Ryou stepped out on the finish line when they were thrity feet away. _Its…_ Ichigo was in a straight line with Ryou's standing. Glancing at him, her eyes were so soft. _As if she's running to me._ "Ichigo…" Time seemed to slow down. Her eyes staring into his. She running to the place to which he stands.

Quickly, she dodged him. "Nice placing. Right in my way, Shirogane-san." He whipped around. "I'll see you when I get out of the locker rooms. This is my last period. Be right back!" She raced off.

Coming out of the changing room at the café, Ichigo yawned. "Its about thirty minutes until the café opens." Ryou stated, stepping out of the kitchen. He leaned on a table. Ichigo shrugged. "So?" _Have you any clue that we're alone in a café. Just upstairs is a bedroom. Are so blind to see what a _man_ can do to a girl?_ He thought. The girl took a seat casually. The tempted man took a stride to where she was standing. "What?" Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "May I kiss you?"

Instantly, Ichigo blushed. "N-no! Of course not! My lips belong to Masaya-kun!" Ryou growled silently. "Fine. Kiss him already. I can't do anything with your lessons if I can't show you." Ichigo pushed him off, and then paused. "Very true. But still! If you dare try, you're dead!"

As if on queue, Masaya knocked at the door. Ichigo heard the door open. She jumped and again, jumped into his arms. "Ichigo-chan!" He smiled. "Masaya-kun!" She kissed his cheek lovingly. Ryou cleared his throat. "Sorry to break the moment, but I'm still here." He eyed the two hands hoisting Ichigo by putting them on her plump rear-end while she straddled him.

"Sorry…" The dark-haired boy smiled apologetically. "So the café isn't open yet? I'm sure I thought it was." Masaya glanced at Ichigo, smiling. "No, only a couple minutes before. " Ichigo stated. "So that means you shouldn't be in here." Ryou smirked. Sighing, Masaya set the strawberry down. "No fair, Shirogane-san!" She pouted. _She pouted over that guy? No way! He's just a goody-two-shoes!_

"Listen, I'll be back after practice. Anyway, I have to go. Bye, Ichigo-chan." He stretched and waved to her. She smiled with such happiness. "I bet he has about ten other girlfriends…" Ryou leaned on a table. "Masaya would never cheat on me…! Wouldn't he…?" Ichigo thought for a second. Lifting her eyes from the floor, Ichigo glanced to Ryou. He was staring at her contently. It seemed to be a look of happiness. The smile he wore was only playing at his mouth corners.

"Wha…Shirogane-san?" Ichigo murmured. Blinking, he shook from his daze. "Sorry…I got kind of lost." Ryou laughed warily. _I just…I want her so much that I…_ Turning around, he glanced to the now unfocused Ichigo. "Ichigo…Can…" She turned around to face him, a small smile placed upon her lips. _That's it…I can't take this any longer!_

The blonde man walked over to her, placing one hand on either side of her now trapped body on a table. "Shirogane-san…! St-stop!" Ichigo turned away. Leaning, he whispered in her ears. "You don't know what you do to me." He started to plant small kisses upon her exposed neck. "Wha-? St-stop! I…What are you saying?" She tried to push him off.

It was no use. The man was now out of control. "I can't stand your scent…" He murmured, taking in the strawberry inhalation. Ichigo held her worried breath. Moving to her cheek, he sweetly nipped it. "I can't stand your smile." Ryou smirked and toyed with the expression she held on her face. Both eyes closed, mouth clenched. "I can't stand the way you look at me." A growl rumbled in his throat. He licked the cute nose that belonged to his guilty pleasure. "Mmph!" Her response was more than enough. "I can't stand the way you look at _him._" Ryou sneered the word. He hated Masaya. The way she jumps into his arms. "I can't stand the way you act around me." Ryou nipped her left ear. Ichigo gasped. "St-sto-stop, Shirogane-san! Shirogane-san!" She wimpered.

"Its time for the café to open! Shirogane-san!" She was helpless against his body. A ring came from the phone in the blonde's pocket. Growling, he fished in the white pant's pocket for the ringing nuisance. "Hello…" Ryou blocked Ichigo from escaping his trap. Smirking, he clapped the cellular shut. "And the café won't be opening. Without our pastry maker, there's no point in opening a pastry café." Ichigo searched for words. "But, what about the other Mews?"

_You just don't want this, do you?_ Grabbing a scratch piece of paper and a random pen, he scribbled a couple words and stuck it on the first table closest to the door. He smiled over to the shivering teen. "Little Strawberry, why are you so scared?" Gliding over to her, Ryou smirked. "Go away, I'm going home!" Suddenly, an arm stopped her. "To what? Your parents are gone, and you live alone in an apartment." Ichigo fumed. "Better than being with your boss." She tried to push the arm away.

Furious, Ryou grabbed her wrist and swung her over his own shoulder. "Shirogane-san?" She started to flail her limbs as he carried her to his own room. Once there, Ryou trapped Ichigo on his newly made bed. "I can't stand _you_, Ichigo." Smirking sexily, he started toying with her café uniform. "N-no! Stop!" She complained. "No? Then this?" He trailed his hand up her thigh and to the hem of her skirt.

Instantly, Ichigo pulled the hem down. "No~Nya!" She cried. "How cute." His eyes trailed to her cleavage. Licking his lips, he leaned down and paused when he was an inch away. Ryou glanced up to Ichigo. "I bet your soft here…" Her eyes widened as he licked the bare part of her chest that showed in her café uniform. "I was right, you are soft. How 'bout farther down?" The male pulled down to show her colored polka-dotted bra. He started to lick and suck on the skin above the padded fabric. She squealed in surprise. "And sensitive. You made me want you more." Ryou pulled down the dress to her ankles. Sliding it off, he through it to the other side of his room.

Ichigo didn't say anything. She was speechless. Hovering over her face, Ryou licked his lips. "That's a good girl, keep quiet…" He started at her neck and kissed down to her stomach and lower abdomen, then down to the covered area with matching panties. Biting her lower lip, Ichigo pressed her thighs together. Smirking once again, Ryou bit the elastic of the lower fabric. "If you-" She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth, muffling her words.

_My desire is finally coming true._ He thought.

**

* * *

**

OMGZ!

**Yama: Oh wow…. I'm such and artist!**

**Ryou: I like this chapter! Good job buddy!**

**Ichigo: Nuuu! I'm ONLY 14!**

**Yama: Fine fine. Come herez **

**Ichigo: Yama-kun! –hug-**

**Ryou: -angered- get your hands off her! She's mine!**

**Yama: Not any more –sticks tounge out-**

**Ichigo: My Yama-kun! Paws off! **

**Ryou: Your paying for this! **

**Yama: If you lay a finger on me, you and Ichi-chan won't have sex.**

**Ichigo: I don't wanna! Ryou is mean! I love Yama-kun!**

**Ryou: Fine! But that means I'll have sex with Ichigo! –sexy smirk-**

**Yama: Your probably thinking I'm gay….but I'm not. I just like sexy things. Ichigo is one of them. I do not own TMM! SO! Don't get mad or something at me….**

**Ichigo: OOH! I feel loved! **

**Ryou: I'm having steak tonight.**

**Yama: That's it! You and Ichi-chan aren't having sex. –smile smile-**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Yama: -just kidding- :O**

**Ryou: -holds knife- commere so I can chop ya! **

**Yama: and they still don't know I'm a girl...thanks alot...I just don't care for girly things. HAH! Imma wierd person!**

**PEANUTBUTTER + JELLY= TOTAL DOMINATION!**


	3. LAST and ONLY

Shirogane looked at her square in the eyes before pulling her panties down. Ichigo's eyes widened at the irises.

"N-no!"

Too late, Shirogane was licking her up and down tongue caressing the shaven area.

"There's no logic to this!"

There was. Shirogane fondled her breasts and gave her torso more attention while straddling her with his weight in his knees.

"You don't gain anything from it!"

Ryou twitched.

"My, my… you're just as dumb as a lost puppy. Can't you see the way I look at you? The way my pulse races around you? The way I try so hard to keep it a secret that I'm turned on around you?" He numbly took off his belt and threw off his pants. His erection was firmly pressing against his underwear. Ichigo shook her head and started whimpering. Shirogane pulled himself out and placed at her entrance. Screaming at him, arms in a flailing manner, the Strawberry cried.

"Stop! You stupid…..stupid…USER! I bet you don't even care about me! Like all those other players who want an endless supply of virginities! You're the same! Masaya is the best in my eye-"

….

Kiss.

Lips to Lips.

Mouth….mouth on fire.

Shiro…gane…

Ryou.

This must be a sin,

because I wanted this to happen.

I wanted his lips to set mine aflame.

Jesus don't forsake me.

I love this man right here.

Let us make love,

And they did.


End file.
